


Adventures in Time and Space #2:  The Recovery

by DAAthren



Series: The Doctor and You:  Adventures in Time and Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bathing/Washing, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Doctor/Patient, Fan Adventure, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAthren/pseuds/DAAthren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to throw you back to the beast. The nerve of him! How could the Doctor even think about making you face down the beast that nearly killed you?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Time and Space #2:  The Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story mentions peer pressure/sexual assault. It doesn't go into details but I understand some people can be very sensitive to the mention of it.
> 
> As I mentioned on TFC, each story arch will be spread out over 3 stories. This is the 2nd part of this arch so the next one will warp up your dealings with the Lunarian Wolves. I also want to take this time to thank my beta, Vampiyaa, for getting this back to me so fast. She's awesome and you should go check out her work she has posted to this site :D

You definitely noticed that time passed differently in the Tardis when the Doctor returned for the fourth time after throwing the scissors at him…and then the scalpel…and then the whole instrument tray. It was during that stretch between the third and fourth time that you realized you weren’t so angry anymore and noticed changes each time you saw the Doctor. At first he was clean-shaven and his suit pressed and sharp. Then next time he looked a little more jumbled; his hair an even wilder mess on top on his head and his suit wrinkled a bit around the lower arms and legs. You had just come from the en suite when you locked eyes with him for the third time; his eyes looking like a deer caught in headlights. You were actually ready to forgive him but then he spoke…

**_“So ready to throw yourself at the monster…”_ **

You were quickly reminded that he deserved every sharp and/or blunt object you threw at him. On the gust of wind he left in his wake getting out of the room, you noticed an odd odor in the air. It wasn’t quite unpleasant but thinking back on it, you definitely noticed a bit of grime on his cheek so you only assumed it was his alien equivalent of B.O. How could someone go through so many stages in such a short amount of time? After hobbling about the room a bit, it seemed only logical to you that, in a time machine, time must’ve been moving faster than you realized; which made your stomach sour at the thought. You didn’t know the ins and outs of time travel. What if you had wasted all the time you had to save the world? What if Earth was in tatters right now because you were angry with the alien that saved your life only because he was short and to the point? The same alien had brought you a full American breakfast at the risk of your anger.

When he came in tentatively for the fourth time, your mood had changed from murderous to apologetic. He peeked just his head in and you met eyes with him. He looked on edge but you gave him a soft smile and your best puppy dog eyes. He slid into the room, closing the door softly behind him. “Are you done trying to put me in my Eleventh body?”

You raised an eyebrow at him curiously but he just shrugged. “I take that as a yes. How are you feeling? You’ve barely touched your breakfast.”

You shrugged. “I wasn’t very hungry when you dropped it off and even less so when I realized that I was treating you a bit horribly.”

“Oooh, I, um, talked with the Tardis and she did scold me for being insensitive. I can be awfully blunt at times and you took the news of alien life trying to kill you so well that I thought you could handle everything else. I should have slowed down and given you time to absorb what I had laid out on the table.” He tugged nervously at his ear, giving you a sheepish grin. It was at this moment you noticed how handsome he was and that he seemed more put together than last time you saw him.

“I’m going to assume that’s an apology. If so then I forgive you but I also want to say I’m sorry as well. I overreacted to what you asked me to do. Thinking over it, I realized that you are the alien expert between the pair of us and you saved my life. I’m sure if there was any other way to get the…monster to come back out that you would have gone with that. Just…this is a bit much for my, um, human brain. I always believed there was more out there than what we can see. I just wasn’t expecting something out of a really bad movie to be my first contact.”

He beams at you, running a hand through his tousled hair. “Apology accepted. So, let’s get down to business now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way. You need to eat patient o’ mine. Not eating is just going to slow down your metabolism and if I use the regenerator it will leave behind a scar due to lack of a healthy body to knit back together. You have a nice skin complexion so I’m sure you won’t want that to happen. Luckily for you, I put the Tardis in temporal orbit so there is plenty of time to gradually raise your metabolism and sugar levels up without making you crash. Breakfast, lunch, or dinner?”

“Umm you’re doing it again. What is a temporal orbit?”

“Oh, well, the best way I can explain it is like the survival tactic you use to try to throw off someone who is tracking you. The Tardis backtracks to a past point in our timestream and parks herself there. Time is no longer moving forward or backwards for us right now. It isn’t a permanent solution to a problem but it is best when you need a breather. I can keep the Tardis like this for about 2-3 weeks before there are any ill effects.”

You frowned. “So that is why I have the strange sense that time is dragging. How long have we been in this orbit?”

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. “Ohhh…I would say about 4 days give or take some. It is kind of odd. You haven’t been having any kind of hunger pains or unbearable thirst?”

“No, not really,” you said, shaking your head. “I was a bit dizzy when I got up to go to the bathroom but I just thought it was because I hadn’t gotten up for a long while. Have we seriously been here for almost 4 days!?”

“Yup!” he said, popping the ‘p’. “Interesting…”

You watched him ponder his thoughts for a few moments, his eyes staring off into space briefly before focusing back on you. “What’s interesting?”

“Oh, nothing really. Now that I’m thinking about it, would you like to have a bath first? Even though we are in temporal orbit doesn’t mean humanly functions altogether stop. You probably feel more icky than you realize.”

Now that you were thinking about it, you did feel quite grimy and had been extremely curious about what was underneath the bandage on your chest. It was DEFINITELY not a pretty picture. “Yea, I think a bath would be nice right about now followed by some grilled cheese and tomato soup please.”

He grinned widely at you before running out of the room and returning with a fluffy, dark blue robe and a pair of matching slippers. “Here you go! Take these and I’ll go run your bath.”

“Wait…what? Doctor, I’m not hopeless. I can run my own bath…” you mumbled.

“Well, I know that. I’m sure you have gotten to the age ooooff…”

You tell him your age, watching him curiously. He seemed like a young guy; full of energy and fascinated by everything. You could definitely go for him if the situation had been different. Wait, what are you thinking!? Don’t let your mind wonder to THERE! 

“Yes, at that age you should definitely have a firm understanding of running a bath but you are injured and, well, technically my guest. The shower that is usually in the bathroom isn’t the best for a leg injury and you won’t make it too far on that leg by yourself. No, a long soak in a tub with me there to help if need be is for the best!”

You blush deeply at him and nibbled thoughtfully on your bottom lip. “Doctor, a bath requires me to, you know, undress. I’m not ashamed of my body or anything but I…I just met you and I would like to keep some dignity.”

“Oh…but that’s what the robe is for. Don’t you worry…I’m sorry, I just realized I never got your name,” he mumbled, a slightly blush running across the bridge of his nose for a moment.

 _“Oh, he has freckles! Quite a few in fact…how come I never noticed that before?”_ you ponder for a moment before telling the Doctor your name. He says your name a few times, drawing out certain syllables before grinning like a madman. “I love how that just rolls off the tongue. Your mother named you well.”

Your face falls for just a moment as memories of your mother floor you but you quickly perk yourself back up, hoping he hadn’t noticed. The frown on his face told you otherwise but before he could ask you anything, you cough a few times before speaking. “She actually didn’t…I changed my name when I got of age. My name was a family name and just didn’t seem to fit me. My mom was upset for months over me doing it but she came to accept it after we had a long chat about what it actually means and why I needed to have it done.”

A look of realization dawned on the Doctor’s face. “That was very Time Lord of you.”

“Time Lord?”

He shakes his head and laughs at your confused expansion. “I will tell you what I can once you get into that robe and I take you down to the bath, alright?”

~*~*~*~*~

“Why couldn’t I have walked here again?” you asked as you looked over the Roman style bathroom. It was literally only a few doors down from the infirmary, which only irritated you more as he had made it out to be miles away in his vast ship. That’s the only reason why you finally gave in to his demand of pushing you along in the wheelchair.

He turned a handle that sat along the border of the marble tub, that looked more like a hot jacuzzi, embedded into the matching marble floor. “She likes you so she moved the bathroom closer so you didn’t have to sit in the wheelchair any longer than you have to. Why do you have such a problem with it by the way?”

“Rooms don’t just move AND I…I don’t like feeling helpless. I can take care of myself…most of the time,” you mumble, wiggling uncomfortably in the wheelchair.

He looked at you amused and then turned his attention back to some bottles filled with what you assume was bubble bath and bath oils. “You just discovered that aliens do exist and you find it outlandish that rooms can move?”

You sink in the chair some, realizing that he did have a good point. Just as you were about to ask how the room could move closer, the Doctor’s gob took off at 50 miles an hour. “This is a Tardis. Tardis stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She’s a time machine and also a spaceship. You haven’t gotten to see it yet but she is actually a lot bigger on the inside than the outside, kind of like the magical tents in Harry Potter or those clown cars you see in cartoons. And she’s sentient. She and I are…connected on a very deep mental level. She can feel me and I can feel her and she can feel everyone inside of her even though a lot of them can’t feel her. You have to have a certain level of telepathy to be able to communicate with her like I do. If you ask nicely, she will do anything that you ask and after a while, she will think of what you need before you do. Tell me…have you heard singing the past couple of days?”

His seemingly random train of thought startles you a bit as you were entranced by the way the words flowed from him. Thinking on it, you nod. “Yeah…I would be lying in bed, thinking about everything going on, and suddenly I would hear the most beautiful humming. It sounded so familiar yet I couldn’t quite put my finger on where the humming was coming from. A few times I caught myself humming along with it, you know, it was the first string and I was its third. It wasn’t all the time and there was no pattern to when I would hear it. I…I just thought it was the boredom sneaking up on me.”

He smiled to himself; picking up a midnight blue bottle that you were sure wasn’t among the rest earlier and pouring the amber contents into the running water. “You are from the 21st century. It is around this time the first proven cases of telepathy among humans are discovered. I don’t remember your name among the list but here you are, hearing the lower speech of the Tardis. You don’t quite hear her like I do but you ARE hearing her which means you have budding telepathic powers. Tell me…are you in the habit of finishing all your friends sentences? When you were younger, did you always do what your parents were about to ask before they even asked?”

You stared at him in shock, your throat feeling suddenly tight and painfully dry. The Doctor looked up from the bathwater, giving you a knowing smile. “Telepathy is also the only logical reasoning behind you picking up on the shadow beast’s movements. The breaking of glass you heard was the beast bringing herself into your plane of existence. They cherish going undetected when they hunt. You greatly angered her when she noticed you could hear her.”

“But even after I heard her, I couldn’t SEE her!” you yell out, scared and upset by what he was telling you.

“Your human mind cannot visually process the telepathic feedback dimensional transcendent beings would give off. You could hear her but not see her. She was heavily cloaked in shadows even after coming to your plane of existence…” he said quietly, standing up from the bath and walking over to you. It took you a few moments to register that he was calling your name. “Are you going to be alright?”

You blink up at him a few times, processing everything that he had said. You were extremely thankful that he had learned his lesson and didn’t continue his babble. “So…I’m telepathic. I got attacked by a wolf made of shadows that used to be human. Discovered that time travel is real and I’m in a bigger-on-the-inside spaceship and I am talking with an alien that looks human. Either I had one hell of a drinking night or this is real and by the giant holes in my chest, I’m going to assume this is real…Doctor, can you do me a favor?”

He tensed up for a moment. “Anything you need…”

“Can we keep the conversation for a while on the light scale? Finding out you are some kind of super human is a big pill to swallow and I think I just fried several higher brain functions processing that bit of information,” you say half playfully, half serious. The tension written all over his face leaves and is replaced with a twinkle in his eye.

“The bath is nearly full. Let’s get you in there and then you can ask me some of those light questions you are talking about,” he chuckled out as he reached for the tie of your robe. You couldn’t stop the reaction in time; your hand slams across his cheek and the Doctor is left staring at you wide-eyed.

“Ooowww what was that for!?” he squeaked out, holding his ruby red cheek with his hand.

“Doctor, you don’t just open a-a-a female human’s robe without permission. I hardly know you! I’m not showing you all my goodies!!!” you exclaimed, staring back at him just as wide-eyed.

He rubbed his cheek. “You could have just said that instead of hauling off and slapping me nearly into next week!”

“I have good reflexes?” you said sheepishly and tugged your robe tighter around you.

“Just to let you know…” he mumbled out and rubbed his cheek one last time before letting his hand fall away. “I’ve already, well, seen your, um, goodies. I had to staple your chest wounds and in order to do that, I had to cut away your jacket, shirt, and bra. I tried to be as polite as I could but…the left side of your chest was in a bad state and you had lost a lot of blood. I’m sorry…”

Oh Gods. He HAD seen you in the nude. SOMEONE had to put you into the dressing gown you woke up in. If someone else were on the ship right now, you would have seen them already some time during your stay. Hell, you were sure he would have sent someone else in earlier when he brought you breakfast. You blushed deeply as you just sit there, staring up at the Doctor. He’s staring back at you and turning a brilliant shade of red. You don’t know how much time has passed before you wet your mouth and speak. “You did what you had to do to save my life. I’ve never been in any kind of danger before. When I went to the ER, it was for fevers and a sprained wrist or ankle every once in a while. I’m sorry I slapped you. It really was just…instinctive. Some of the guys I went to school with definitely didn’t know the meaning of no…”

His eyes bore into yours with anger and shock; you quickly realized what your words had implied. “No, no, no, Doctor! I wasn’t raped or anything like that. I was dating this one guy and he had snuck into the girls’ locker room. We were making out and, you know, boyfriend-girlfriend stuff and he went for my robe a few times like you just did. I told him no. He kept trying and he pushed me one time too many and I tried to knock his head off. We split up after that of course. He wanted a girl who could put out. I…I trust you Doctor. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that.”

His gaze lightened. “You barely know me but your words mean a lot to me right now…”

You can see a deep sadness flit through his eyes for a brief moment but it is soon gone and replaced with understanding. “So, how about this? I move you to the bath and then turn my back towards the door so you are behind me. You disrobe and get into the tub and then I’ll turn around and sit in the wheelchair. You keep your dignity and I keep a needed eye on you as your doctor.” His mouth morphed into a bright grin that you can’t help but return.

“Sounds like a plan, Doctor…”


End file.
